


Warmth

by solversonlou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Albus and Newt share some time alone.





	Warmth

Newt's lips are possibly the softest things that Albus has ever touched, fingertips pressed to his freckled cheek as his thumb brushes across his bottom lip and across the seam where his mouth parts.

"You are comfortable with this, aren't you?" Albus asks, voice gentle as he gazes up at the taller man from beneath his eyelashes in a way that's far too adorable for a man of his age. Charming, Newt supposes is the right word.

He certainly doesn't oppose to it, melting at the sight of Albus's face, his skin flushing warm at the proximity of him. His own fingers, slender and skilled, settle on Albus's bicep and hip, holding him in a half embrace.

"Of course," Newt reaffirms, squeezing the professor's arm reassuringly. His bicep is firmer than Newt's thinner arms, strong. Newt's teeth catch his bottom lip before he speaks again, voice low. "In fact, I would really like to kiss you right now."

He pauses for a moment, eyes widening as though he'd just realised what he'd said. His shock quickly turns into him blushing, babbling away, "If you'd like me to, of course..."

Albus's eyes crinkle at the corners at Newt's flustered confession, a grin cracking his features as he chuckles, warm as it radiates through him, "So maddeningly polite, Newt."

Newt's shoulders sink, relieved at Albus's acceptance, a laugh escaping him. Moving his hands to Albus's bearded cheeks, cupping them softly, he whispers before bridging the gap between them, "Mostly only for you."  
  
\- - -

Newt's mouth tastes sweet, like hard candies, and Albus wonders if he's been swiping treats from the bowl on the desk of his office again.

There's something so beautiful about the younger man. The gold freckles that decorate his skin like constellations that Albus traces with his fingertips. His green-gold eyes looking up at him from beneath light eyelashes, lips wrapped around him, drawing groans from the back of Albus's throat. Then of course there's his breath, hot as it hits the back of Albus's neck, his curious fingers tracing down his sides, holding him in place in a way that's delicate but firm, timid but with a confidence that the older man always manages to draw out of him.

Albus is nothing but encouraging, guiding Newt along, but he loses control pretty quickly, fingers curling into bed sheets when Newt finally rocks into him, the stretch of him leaving Albus breathless, unable to come up with many coherent thoughts or words.

Newt is anything but selfish, mouth pressed against Albus's bare shoulder, his low groans lost against against sweat slick skin. He curls a hand around the older man, thumb stroking over the head of him, drawing gasps and groans from the man who's usually so calm and collected, now saying Newt's name like it's a forbidden spell.

Albus thinks that perhaps he should be made to feel guilty about this thing between them, given the history between them, the age difference and such, but Newt is the only person in a long time who makes him feel a happiness so deep that he'd almost forgotten what it'd felt like. It wasn't an imbalance. There were no feelings of guilt over his past, just a warmth and understanding shared between them.

Newt's mouth seems to taste even sweeter when Albus kisses him again, neck craning to capture his lips over his shoulder. A familiar flood of heat rises through his abdomen, stars bursting behind his eyelids when he finally releases, moaning Newt's name into his mouth. 

Newt is a blushing mess when he follows shortly after, stuttering out, one hand gripping a little tighter on Albus's hip, the other reaching over him to twine with his fingers on the sheets.

Albus lets out a small noise of content at the flood of heat inside him, squeezing Newt's hand as he shudders above him, lips parting and closing against his shoulder. Huffing out a light chuckle, Albus cranes his neck, nose bumping against Newt's freckled cheek as he speaks, "For a young man, you sure do exhaust easily."

Newt's face stretches into a breathless grin, forehead falling against Albus's shoulder, breath hot against his skin, "I'm used to chasing after beasts, not keeping up with your libido."

Chuckling, Albus shifts as Newt rolls off of him, the two of them rising to their knees, the mattress sinking with the weight of them. He takes Newt's face in his hands, their noses bumping together as he smiles up at him, "Maybe you should practice some more."

Newt breathes out a laugh, eyes half lidded as he leans closer into him, "Perhaps I should."

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and has like no plot i just wanted to write something for them rip


End file.
